


You’ve Got A Friend

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Marvel Collection [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, M/M, Protective Thor (Marvel), Reader-Insert, Sweet Thor (Marvel), Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: No-one knows the real you. Until Thor shows up.





	You’ve Got A Friend

“Ah-the mighty heroes return”.

You stood, bowing exaggeratedly, smirking when almost every one of them passed by without even acknowledging you.

“Thank you”, you heard, glancing up to find the man the whole world knew as Thor, God of Thunder, standing in front of you.

You frowned, taken aback by the sudden politeness being shown to you-something you’d long since realized you wouldn’t find here.

“Uh…you’re welcome?”

Walking away, you found your spot on the couch and made yourself at home-as you always did-unable to stop yourself from glancing over at Thor, who was watching you with just as much interest.

“So…who beat your ass this time?” you asked distractedly, noting Tony holding his limp arm-Steve’s cut-up face-and Wanda’s cracked lip.

“Go to your room, y/n”, Tony warned, letting out a sigh as he rolled his arm experimentally, hissing at the sting.

“Hey-I was only asking. Besides, I can help with that”, you reminded him.

“Nope. Now leave”, he said sternly, leaving no room for argument.

You sent him a glare, leaving the room and not looking back, missing the concern and intrigue in Thor’s eyes.

“Hello”.

“Thor”, you greeted, breezing past him and grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

He held his hand out with a huge grin on his face, waiting for you to take it. You did so after a few seconds, a forced smile on your face, disturbed by someone glancing at you kindly, let alone grinning at you as widely as Thor was.

“Did you need something?” you asked.

He shook his head, the smile never leaving his face as he leaned on the counter, his eyes darting to the stool beside him.

Strangely, you found yourself sitting, the conversation flowing easily minutes later, a complete contrast to the silence that usually settled between you and the other members of the Avengers.

“Tony…you mind if I go out?”

Your voice was a lot quieter than usual-any hint of the usual attitude gone-which only cast more suspicion in his mind.

“I don’t think so”, he replied pointedly, not even entertaining the thought of letting you leave.

“What? Come on, Tony. I’m not a fucking prisoner. I came here willingly-the only reason I’m asking is to be nice”.

“And I told you-no!”

You scoffed, flipping him off and walking towards the door.

“FRIDAY!” he yelled.

“Yes, sir”, the AI replied, the doors shutting right in front of your face, almost crushing your nose between them.

You turned around, enraged, eyes filled with anger.

“Open the fucking door, Tony!” you warned, clenching your fists to stop yourself from losing control.

“Your dangerous, y/n. That’s why you’re here”.

“Says the asshole who manages to demolish entire cities everywhere he goes”, you spat.

“Doesn’t change anything. You’re not leaving. End of”.

You fought the urge to lunge at him and steal the soul out of his petty little heart, turning with a huff and slamming into what felt like a wall, but was actually the chest of a god.

“Fuck, Thor! Can you move?” you snapped, Thor watching you storm out of the room, before turning back to Tony.

“You need to be nicer to y/n”, Thor boomed, Tony turning to him with an amused smirk.

“Right. And why is that?” he asked, scoffing when Thor didn’t speak. “You’ve got a lot to learn, buddy”, Tony sighed, patting Thor and walking past him.

But he didn’t make it too far, Thor gripping Tony by the throat, lifting him off his feet.

“Be nicer to y/n”, Thor growled, Tony momentarily taken aback, before he was dropped harshly, Thor storming out to find you.

He pushed your door open slowly, peering in and seeing you sat in the armchair, staring out of the window.

“Y/n?”

Your eyes flickered over to him, before you turned your head back, arms wrapped around your legs.

“You can teleport, right? Go from one of the end of the universe to the other in that shining light?”

He nodded, perching on the edge of your bed, watching you worriedly.

“Wanna take me away? Find me a world that’s completely empty? Somewhere I can be alone?”

“Why would you want that?” he mumbled, his voice soft and soothing.

“Why not?” you shrugged. “Tony’s right, y’know. I am dangerous. More dangerous than I care to be”.

“Why?” he questioned.

“Why? No idea. Cos some imaginary man in the sky decided I was born to destroy lives? Because Mother Nature went a little screwy and gave me powers I have no right to be using. Because, unlike those kids up in that mansion, I’m technically not a mutant, so I don’t have a mentor guiding me? All of the above, none of the above”, you sighed. “Does it really matter? I play with people’s lives. With their souls”.

Thor looked at you questioningly, waiting for you to continue.

“Literally, you push me too far, and I’ll wipe out all the souls in this entire city without so much as a thought. I suppose that’s why Tony keeps me here”, you pondered lightly. “Away from the agitation that I’m not already used to”.

You turned to Thor fully, legs crossed, fingers playing with your sleeve.

“It’s not easy. I barely feel the wind on my skin, haven’t spoken to someone who wasn’t an Avenger or one of Tony’s suits who watch over me. Hell, I haven’t seen an animal in years. Not a cat, dog, squirrel, or even a rat. I’m lucky I get to see those trees”, you nodded towards the little forest surrounding the compound.

Thor couldn’t help but feel for you, a lost soul who had more power than you were ready for, unable to gain the trust of those around you, as well as your own.

Wordlessly, he stood, kneeling beside you, hesitating for a few seconds, before he pulled you by the hand, taking you in his arms and squeezing you tight.

To him, it wasn’t much-a friend showing another friend some support. But to you, it was the first time someone hadn’t been afraid of you. The first time someone hadn’t seen you as a monster, but as a person in need of comfort.

And within seconds, all the walls you’d built crumbled away, arms wrapping around Thor, face buried in the crook of his neck as you breathed him in.

“You’re the first person to hug me”, you muttered, Thor taking your seat in the armchair with you in his lap.

“I’ll hug you whenever you need”, he promised, knowing that even if no-one else trusted you, he’d always have your back.


End file.
